Une journée ordinaire à Las Noches
by Spectra2189
Summary: OS/CRACK - Quand deux Espadas ne sont pas présent à une réunion, voilà ce qui se passe. - Yaoi Gin/Sôsuke et Ulquiorra/Grimmjow - Co-écrit avec Luhschiffer


**Disclaimer : ****Tite Kubo**

**Rating** : M

**Warning** : Du citron comme on les aime (deux pour le prix d'un) !

**Pairing** : Gin/Sôsuke – Ulquiorra/Grimmjow (– Nnoitora/Szayel – Ggio/Tesla)

**Note 1: **Cet OS à été écris par deux auteurs – Luhschiffer et Spectra2189 (moi) – L'idée de départ était de Luhschiffer, je l'ai ensuite aidé quand elle manquait d'inspiration (et vis versa).

**Note 2: **Cet OS est un CRACK à l'état pur, ne vous étonnez pas des caractères déplacés des personnages.

**Note 3: **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

**#**

**Une journée "ordinaire" à Las Noches**

Aizen commençait à franchement s'impatienter dans la salle de réunion, attendant deux espadas retardataires.  
Les sièges du n°4 et du n°6 étaient désespérément vides. Et comme pour narguer le mégalo-psychopathe, les autres espadas ne lui prétaient absolument aucune attention !

Starrk dormait, Hallibel jouait avec sa tasse, Nnoitora pestait contre la panthère et Szayel se demandait quelles expériences il pourrait faire avec ce liquide verdâtre qui se présentait devant lui.

Ecxédé, Aizen s'adressa à Gin :

- Gin, va me chercher Ulquiorra et Grimmjow.

- Tout de suite !

C'est presque en gambadant que Gin s'empressa de trouver les deux espadas fautifs. Il regarda d'abords dans la chambre d'Ulquiorra. Personne !

L'ex capitaine de la troisième division trépignait presque sur place lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre de Grimmjow. Il savait ce qu'il allait interrompre et en bon sadique qui se respecte, il dira tout à Sôsuke, juste pour voir la tête de ces deux-là quand ils se feront réprimander.

Ainsi, Gin ouvrit violemment la porte avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, digne du chat de Cheshire, qui disparut aussitôt lorsque deux zanpakutos vinrent passer à quelques millimètres de son visage, lui coupant des mèches au passage.

- Qu'est'ce tu fous là ? beugla un Grimmjow accroupi sur une table en face d'un Ulquiorra blasé, sagement assis sur une chaise.

- Vous êtes pas marrant ! Vous auriez pu faire autre chose, se plaignit Gin, avec une moue déçue devant le jeu d'échec qui se trouvait sur la table sur laquelle la panthère était perchée.

Minute, se dit Gin, depuis quand l'espada le plus baggareur de Las Noches joue aux échecs ?

Jaggerjack ne laissa pas le temps à l'intrus de réfléchir plus longtemps et se jeta sur lui pour l'étrangler.

- Echec et mat, lança platement Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow se figea en plein vol avant de faire volte face vers Schiffer.

- QUOI ? Mais on vient à peine de commencer!

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es nul... Je crois que c'est la 54ème partie que tu perds ce matin.

- Hein ? Répète un peu pour voir !

- Je disais que tu étais nul et que tu avais perdu la 54ème partie depuis ce matin. Si en plus d'être bête tu deviens sourd...

- Tu tiens vraiment pas à ta vie toi, ni à tes fesses !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un long ronflement se fit entendre derrière Grimmjow. Les deux arrancars se tournèrent vers Gin Ichimaru, qui venait tout simplement de s'endormir la joue collée sur la porte et un long filet de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche.

- Aizen-sama... Pas ici...

Une veine explosa sur la tempe de Grimmjow, il saisit violement les cheveux d'Ichimaru et le sortit de sa douce rêverie en criant :

- PAS ICI CA C'EST SÛR !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Déjà fini ?

- TU T'FOUS D'MA GUEULE ? VIEUX PERVERS !

- Moi ? Un pervers ? Noooooooooon ! Par contre je me fous ouvertement de ta gueule de chaton bleu.

- P-PARDON ?

- Ahem...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Ulquiorra ? lâchèrent ensemble Gin et Grimmjow.

- Ichimaru-sama, vous n'êtes pas venu pour dormir contre la porte je présume ?

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai, chantonna Gin, n'auriez vous pas oublié la réunion de ce matin ?

Grimmjow se figea une nouvelle fois et lâcha les cheveux d'Ichimaru qui tomba par terre, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas totalement émergé du monde des songes.

- Ouh putain j'avais zappé ! Ramène-toi Ulquiorra !

Jaggerjack quitta la chambre sur les chapeaux de roues en écransant Gin, suivit d'Ulquiorra qui prit soin de le contourner. Gin resta par terre; il s'était déjà rendormi.

- Aizen-samaaaaaaaa... bava-t-il.

**xXx**

Près d'une demi-heure après la sortie de Gin, Aizen était plus qu'énervé. Il se leva brusquement, réussissant à réveiller Starrk. Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, l'écrasant contre le mur.

- 'SCUSEZ DU R'TAAAARD ! gueula le sexta espada. Bah ? L'est où Aizen ?

La salle de réunion était totalement figée. Starrk ne s'était pas rendormit, ce qui était très rare ! Nnoitora avait la bouche grande ouverte et pointait du doigt Grimmjow avec des yeux effarés. Szayel avait levé la tête et fixait incrédule, la pauvre victime qu'allait devenir le bleuté sous la colère du grand maître du Hueco Mundo. Ce fut Hallibel qui brisa le silence :

- Grimmjow, tu as littéralement écrasé Aizen-sama entre la porte et le mur.

Le concerné tourna lentement la tête vers la porte, celle-ci se déplaçant dans un grincement sinistre.  
Aizen apparut devant les yeux incrédules du félin. Le grand mégalo-psychopathe qui voulait gouverner les trois mondes, se tenait le nez, il était apparament boursouflé et cassé. Du sang suintait de sa main.

- Gribjow, tu vas vraibent souffrir quand je be réveillerait !

Et c'est ainsi que le roi du Hueco Mundo, le maître des Espadas, un des plus puissants shinigamis qui ait jamais existé, tomba comme une merde sur le sol, complètement dans les vapes ! De quoi en perdre sur sa crédibilité !

Dès qu'Aizen fut vautré sur le sol, Nnoitora décida de sortir de son mutisme :

- T'as réussi à littérallement fracasser la face d'Aizen-sama ! Alors là, respect Grimmjow. Vraiment Respect !

Ulquiorra était pétrifié de voir son cher Aizen-sama à terre, pour une fois, on pouvait lire la stupeur sur son visage pâle se résumant à un haussement des sourcils de un demi millimètre.

Tôsen commença à s'énerver devant le manque de réactions _utiles_ des autres espadas.

- Bandes de boulets, ne le laissez pas par terre comme ça ! Il est où ?

Il s'avança vers Aizen mais il trébucha contre son corps, tomba la tête la première sur le sol, puis s'évanouit.

Szayel soupira et demanda de l'aide pour amener les deux dirigeants à l'infirmerie. Aizen se trouva en sac à patate sur l'épaule de Grimmjow – au grand dam d'Ulquiorra – et Tôsen se retrouva dans la même position sur l'épaule de Nnoitora. En chemin, la petite clique d'espadas trouva Gin, presque noyé dans une mare de sang – non pardon une mare de bave. Donc le troisième dirigeant se retrouva en sac à patate sur l'épaule de Szayel.

Encore en chemin, les Espadas eurent le malheur de croiser Wonderweiss. Celui-ci commença à pleurer et crier lorsqu'il vit Tôsen assomé sur l'épaule de Nnoitora. C'est ainsi que l'asperge se retrouva avec Tôsen sur l'épaule et le gosse accroché à sa jambe.

- Nan mais lâche-moi sale gosse, lâche-moi !

C'est là que la voix grave et impérieuse d'Aizen figea tout le monde :

- Gin... Soumet-toi !

Il y eu un grand silence, où les arrancars fixèrent leur chef le plus puissant en train de baver, essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer un fou rire pour éviter de le réveiller.

- Ah mais non bave pas sur moi ! D'abords Ichimaru maitenant Aizen, ils deviennent gâteux ces deux-là ! se plaignit la panthère.

Et c'est avec peine que les espadas et les trois dirigeants du Hueco Mundo arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie et Szayel commença les soins pour les victimes devant le visage catastrophé d'Ulquiorra (imaginez une toute petite, minuscule, rikiki, liliputienne lueure d'inquiétude dans ses yeux) et les visages curieux du Quinta et du Sexta, Starrk ayant été abandonné en cours de route ainsi qu'Hallibel.

- On dirait un clown, déclara Nnoitora avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

- Qui ça ? Toi ? Ouais ! répliqua Grimmjow.

- Pas moi imbécile ! Aizen-sama ! Il a le nez tout rouge !

- Ah ouais ! Enorme !

- C'est le cas de le dire ! Niark Niark !

- Eh ! C'est une infirmerie ici, calmez-vous ! cria la Barbie scientifique.

- ON T'AS PAS SONNE ! répondirent d'une même voix les deux espadas les plus combattifs.

- Ahem...

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore Uquiorra ? beugla Jaggerjack.

- Je crois qu'Ichimaru-sama se réveille.

Les espadas présents se tournèrent vers Gin, étalé sur le lit juste à coté de celui d'Aizen. Il se redressa, affichant de nouveau son habituel sourire. Mais celui-ci fut étonnament crispé...

- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il y a du monde ici, déclara-t-il, la réunion est déjà finie ?

- Elle n'a même pas commencé, soupira Ulquiorra.

- Ben... Elle peut pas commencer, vu que Grimmjow a assomé Aizen-sama, fit remarquer Nnoitora en lançant un regard appuyé au concerné.

- S'il s'était pas foutu devant la porte aussi ! répliqua-t-il au quart de tour.

- Ca t'apprendra à pas frapper avant d'entrer !

- Hé ! L'autre pervers a pas frappé quand il est venue nous chercher Ulquiorra et moi !

- C'est moi le pervers ? intervint Gin en fronçant les sourcils.

Les espadas fixèrent Ichimaru qui venait de se lever avec peine du lit, de la bave coulait le long de ses vêtements. Szayel laissa échapper une légère quinte de toux tandis que Grimmjow et Nnoirotra détournèrent le regard et qu'Ulquiorra soupira.

- Bah quoi ? demanda Gin.

- Non rien ! lança le bleuté.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous changer, dit Szayel à l'adresse d'Ichimaru.

Ce dernier jeta un regard à sa tenue maculée de bave avant de lâcher un "Ah oui !" et de sortir aussitôt de l'infirmerie d'une démarche de pingouin. Une fois sortit, les personnes restées à l'infirmerie purent entendre :

- Sôsuke, mon Dieu, T'y est allé un chouïa trop fort hier soir. J'AI MAL AU CUL !

Les quatre Espadas restèrent sans voix. Ulquiorra brisa le silence en lançant de son éternelle voix blasée :

- Je le comprend... Aïe !

Grimmjow venait de lui écraser le pied très discrètement. Szayel et Nnoitora dévisagèrent les deux fauteurs de troubles, provoquant un rougissement express sur le visage du félin.

Celui-ci, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, se saisit de la main d'Ulquiorra avant de partir précipitamment de l'infirmerie, pestant contre son gothique préféré.

- On a une partie à finir tout les deux !

- Quel genre de partie ? glissa vicieusement Schiffer avec un début de sourire.

Grimmjow rougit de plus belle et disparut avec le Cuarta.

Nnoitora avait ouvert grand son oeil devant le comportement inhabituellement timide du Sexta. Hébété, il tourna la tête vers Szayel et ouvrit encore plus son oeil. Celui-ci bavait en répétant "Quel genre de partie ?"

L'asperge manqua de se frapper la tête. Szayel ne voyait-il donc pas que pour le Quinta, la Barbie scientifique était ni plus ni moins qu'un véritable appel à la débauche ?

- Tu sais que t'es mignonne ma petite Szayel ? En plus quand tu rougis, ça va super bien avec ta couleur de cheveux !

- Je ne suis pas une femme ! se révolta Szayel, arrêtant de baver.

- Je voudrais bien vérifier ça, ma belle...

- Je te jure qu'après tu pourras plus te lever !

- Wow ! Stop tes ardeurs Szayel ! Moi uke ? Nan mais tu rêves !

- Tu oublies que je suis un scientifique, je peux très bien faire en sorte que tu me sois soumis sans que tu puisse y faire pour quelque chose...

- N'essaye même pas !

Nnoitora plaqua Szayel sur le lit le plus proche, malheureusement pour eux, à coté de celui de Tôsen. Ce dernier se reveilla au moment où il ne fallait pas, il se redressa en se massant le nez mais se figea en entendant des sons étranges à coté de lui, les identifiants très rapidement comme des gémissements étouffés.

- Euh... Que se passe-t-il ici ? hésita-t-il à demander.

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel les deux espadas à coté étaient stoppés en pleine action.

- Rien ! Rendormez-vous Tôsen-sama, dit difficilement Szayel coincé entre Nnoitora et le lit.

- Hééééééééééééé... lâcha Wonderweiss en bavant sur Tôsen.

- Ah ! Mais il est là lui ? s'étonna Kaname avant de sentir un liquide gluant sur sa main. Et il me bave dessus en plus !

Il repoussa la tête de Wonderweiss et se leva avant de se diriger vers la sortie suivi par le petit arrancar blond qui essayait de se percher à son bras. Le dirigeant s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et laissa échapper un soupir.

- Vous feriez mieux de faire _ça_ autre part car je doute qu'Aizen-sama voudrait voir ce genre de chose à son reveil. Déjà que rien qu'avec les sons c'est dur à supporter...

Sur ces mots, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans l'infirmerie et sortit avec Wonderweiss.

- Il a pas tort, dit Nnoitora toujours sur Szayel. On va dans ta chambre ? Dans la mienne il doit y avoir Tesla et Ggio qui squattent encore...

- Mouais, si ça t'arrange...

Nnoitora se leva et percha Szayel sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

- Hé ho ! Pose-moi !

- Chut ! Réveille pas Aizen-sama !

Si un arrancar avait été là, il aurait vu une asperge tenir une barbie sur son épaule, un tas de vêtements dans la main. Heureusement que Tôsen était aveugle...

C'est ainsi que Sôsuke fut laissé seul dans l'infirmerie.

- Giiiiiiiiiiin...

Au même moment, Ichimaru entra dans la pièce, s'étant bien évidemment changé, et afficha un sourire de pervers qui paraissait bien plus grand que d'habitude.

- Ooooooh... Il n'y a plus personne... Ça m'arrange !

Il se frotta les mains en bond sadique qu'il était et s'assura de fermer la porte à clé avant de se diriger lentement vers le lit où se trouvait Aizen. Il s'arrêta devant lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détaillant son visage endormi, son nez avait dégonflé et Szayel y avait mit un sparadrap. Mais ce n'était pas cela que le grisé regardait, non, ce qu'il fixait à travers les mèches de sa frange c'était les lèvres entrouvertes du brun.

Gin grimpa sur le lit, se plaçant à califourchon sur le corps du seigneur du Hueco Mundo. Il le regarda longuement sans bouger puis il inclina sa tête sur le côté laissant apparaître un doux sourire sur son visage. Il caressa tendrement la joue de Sôsuke avant d'approcher lentement son visage du sien.

- Mon petit Sôsuke, tu es toujours aussi mignon.

Soudain, le brun ouvrit les yeux et agit tellement vite qu'Ichimaru n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de se faire étrangler.

- Essaye encore une fois de m'embrasser quand je dors et je te jure que je te tue, s'énerva Aizen.

- Ah... Mon petit Sôsuke, tu as le sommeil léger, dit Gin d'une voix rauque en essayant de retirer les mains du brun qui l'étouffaient.

- J'ai du mal à dormir quand on m'écrase...

- Oh... Je suis si lourd que ça ?

- …

Ichimaru parvint finalement à enlever les mains qui entouraient son cou et il tenta de reprendre un souffle normal.

- Tu es violent quand tu t'y met mon petit Sôsuke, ironisa-t-il.

- Je t'interdit de m'appeler comme ça ! C'est Aizen-sama pour toi !

- Oui... Oui, bien sûr... Mais pas aujourd'hui... J'ai trop mal au cul !

Sôsuke écarquilla les yeux tandis que Gin joignait ses mains aux siennes avec un sourire des plus pervers qui soit.

- N'y pense même pas Gin !

Le brun tenta de reculer mais il se rendit alors compte que Gin mettait tout son poids sur lui et qu'il l'empêchait de bouger avec ses cuisses placées de chaque côté de ses hanches. Le grisé profita de l'instant de surprise de son psychopathe préféré pour tenter de lui voler un baiser mais Sôsuke parvint à le repousser avec une de ses mains qu'il avait réussi à libérer de l'étreinte de celle de Gin.

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas y penser, lança Aizen en fronçant les sourcils.

Ichimaru fit une moue déçue.

- Tu n'était pas contre hier soir...

Cette simple phrase avait réussi à faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles le seigneur du Hueco Mundo.

- Ouais... Ben... C'est pas pareil...

- Hum...

Sôsuke détourna le regard, pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait soumis, incapable de bouger autre chose qu'une main qui retenait Gin en arrière. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à enlever cette main gênante sans trop de difficulté et de nouveau joindre ses doigts aux siens. Il regarda le brun qui fixait le plafond essayant de s'imaginer qu'il n'y avait rien du tout d'assis à califourchon sur lui.

- T'es trop mignon mon petit Sôsuke !

- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

- Et moi je t'ai dis, pas aujourd'hui.

Aizen regarda l'autre shinigami avec agressivité, pensant être assez imposant pour qu'il s'enfuit de peur mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur Ichimaru qui agrandit encore son sourire de pervers.

- Je t'interdit de m'appr...

Mais Sôsuke n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa menace que Gin avait scellé leurs lèvres. Outré de s'être fait avoir aussi bêtement, le brun essaya de se libérer mais il était fermement tenu et ne pouvait absolument rien faire à part gémir.

Le grisé finit par lâcher une des mains de Sôsuke afin de la glisser sous sa tunique pour caresser son torse de ses doigts experts, il parvint à lui arracher un soupir d'aise et obtint ainsi ce qu'il désirait : un accès libre pour approfondir leur baiser. Il glissa donc sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis à la recherche de sa jumelle, ne tardant pas à la trouver.

Aizen répondit au baiser sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il avait entouré la taille d'Ichimaru de son bras nouvellement libre et caressait son dos avec douceur. Il ferma les yeux afin de mieux apprécier cet échange, bougeant sensuellement ses lèvres.

Ce fut Gin qui interrompit le baiser, à bout de souffle. Il se redressa légèrement afin de regarder son psychopathe préféré de ses iris bleu azur. Sôsuke, lui, ne rouvrit pas les yeux, il serrait les dents, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser ce qui se passait. Il avait envie d'étrangler Gin pour lui avoir infligé ce genre de chose à lui, le seigneur du Hueco Mundo, futur roi des trois mondes ! Mais pour une certaine raison il ne fit rien, repensant à la nuit précédente. Pourquoi devrait-il en vouloir à Gin alors que c'était lui-même qui avait lancé la chose la veille, même si cela c'était fait sur un coup de tête ? Dans tout les cas, Aizen n'aurait jamais pensé que cette expérience d'une nuit aurait eu un tel effet sur Ichimaru. Maintenant il se retrouvait soumis, sans savoir quoi faire.

Gin sentit que Sôsuke était ailleurs, il tenta donc de le faire revenir de ses pensées en passant sa langue le long de sa carotide, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner le brun qui ouvrit un œil en grimaçant.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- On ne peu plus sérieux.

- Je te hais.

- C'est pas ce que tu laisse voir.

Gin lâcha finalement la deuxième main de Sôsuke et entreprit de le déshabiller le plus lentement que son désir lui permettait. Bientôt, le brun se retrouva seulement avec un caleçon sur lequel se trouvait une bosse significative que le grisé ne manqua pas de mater.

- Hé bah dit donc ! C'est une belle bête !

- La ferme !

Aizen attrapa le visage d'Ichimaru entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. L'ex capitaine de la troisième division fut surpris par ce geste mais il répondit au baiser sans broncher, tandis que les mains du seigneur du Hueco Mundo descendaient le long de son dos, enlevant ses vêtements au passage. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver également en caleçon et fit une grimace à demi choquée et à demi apeurée quand il vit Sôsuke fixer la bosse de son érection en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Sôsuke parvint à se libérer de son étreinte et à échanger son rôle avec lui. Gin se retrouva allongé sur le dos, emprisonné par les jambes du brun qui lui adressa un sourire des plus pervers que l'on puisse voir sur son visage.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser me soumettre ? Tu t'met l'doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au cerveau mon pauvre Gin !

Ichimaru grogna, pas très fier de s'être fait avoir. Aizen vint caresser son torse dénudé avec le bout de ses doigts bientôt accompagnés par sa langue provoquant des gémissements chez le grisé. Il vint ensuite titiller les tétons déjà durcis, les mordillant doucement pour entendre de nouveaux gémissements de la pars de son amant. Puis il entama une descente vers son entre-jambe, ce qui fit tout de suite réagir Gin qui n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se faire dominer ce jour-là.

Il se redressa vivement, attrapant le visage de Sôsuke pour l'embrasser. Il le fit ensuite basculer sur le côté avant de lui grimper dessus et de bloquer ses mains sur le matelas.

- Hé ! Tu fais quoi là ? s'indigna le brun.

- J'ai dis qu'aujourd'hui je ne t'appellerais pas Aizen-sama, c'est bien pour une raison !

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?

- Essaye de m'en empêcher.

Gin vint embrasser le cou du brun qui lâcha un léger gémissement.

- Ben t'es douillet mon petit Sôsuke ?

- La ferme...

- Ton sale caractère te fais ressembler à Grimmjow, fit remarquer Ichimaru.

- Ne me compare pas à cette chose !

- Je vois que tu considères parfaitement bien tes serviteurs.

- …

Le grisé eut un léger sourire tendre, puis il entreprit une descente sur le corps de son amant, caressant ses côtes et glissant sa langue dans son nombril. Aizen sursauta sous la sensation et il attrapa les cheveux d'Ichimaru qui dû relever la tête.

- Tu comptes descendre plus bas quand ? lui demanda-t-il.

Une lueur de gagnant illumina les yeux de l'ex capitaine de la troisième division qui enleva aussitôt le dernier vêtement du seigneur du Hueco Mundo. Il fixa le membre tendu presque en bavant et n'hésita pas un instant avant de poser ses lèvres sur le gland, arrachant un gémissement plus puissant que les précédents à son psychopathe préféré. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de mettre le sexe complètement en bouche et d'entamer de lents va-et-vient.

Sôsuke avait planté ses ongles dans le matelas, essayant en vain de retenir ses gémissements de plus en plus nombreux. Il accompagnait les mouvements de Gin avec des coups de hanches assez violents. Il attrapa alors la main de son amant et la porta jusqu'à sa bouche afin d'humidifier ses doigts. Le grisé compris tout de suite le message et, quand Sôsuke eut finit de sucer ses doigts, il amena sa main vers son intimité et y glissa un doigt.

Aizen se crispa sous la douleur de l'intrusion, lâchant une injure incompréhensible. Ichimaru n'y fit pas attention et, tout en continuant son activité sur le sexe du brun, glissa un deuxième doigt dans son antre. Le futur roi des trois mondes laissa échapper un cri de douleur tandis qu'un troisième doigt le pénétrait.

Gin chercha le point sensible pendant un moment et c'est seulement lorsque Sôsuke s'apprêtait à lui arracher les cheveux qu'il atteignit enfin sa prostate. Le brun se cambra et lâcha un nouveau cri, de plaisir cette fois-ci.

Gin laissa finalement le sexe de son amant et retira ses doigts de son intimité. Il revint prendre possession des lèvres du seigneur du Hueco Mundo tout en enlevant son propre caleçon, déjà désireux d'aller encore plus loin.

Leur baiser s'interrompit quand ils furent de nouveau à bout de souffle, Sôsuke regarda son partenaire dans les yeux.

- Je te veux en moi, déclara-t-il.

Ichimaru reprit son sourire de pervers, voir Aizen se soumettre carrément à lui était la seule chose dont il aurait toujours rêvé et aujourd'hui, il l'avait. Aizen le désirait, il le voulait en lui et c'était maintenant inutile de le nier.

Sans plus attendre, Gin rapprocha sa virilité de l'entrée chaude de Sôsuke. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il sentit alors qu'on le pénétrait lentement et la douleur ressentie précédemment refit surface il ne put retenir un gémissement. Son amant s'excusa doucement et commença des va-et-vient, donnant des coups sur sa prostate.

Aizen se cambra à nouveau, sentant le plaisir monter en lui. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ses gémissements de plaisir accompagnés par ceux d'Ichimaru. Ils accélérèrent la cadence, l'un sentant que l'autre était au bord de la jouissance. Ils finirent par jouir en même temps, lâchant chacun un cri de plaisir qui résonna dans l'infirmerie.

Gin se laissa tomber sur Sôsuke, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le brun attendit d'avoir reprit un rythme cardiaque normal avant de serrer le grisé contre lui, collant son nez dans ses cheveux et fermant les yeux.

- Faudrait que Grimmjow t'assomme plus souvent, se moqua Ichimaru.

- Tss. Il ne m'a pas assommé hier à ce que je sache...

- Ouais... Mais hier, c'était pas pareil.

- Je te ferais pas de cadeau la prochaine fois ! Là c'était juste parce que j'avais pitié de toi.

- Mais oui, bien sûr...

Aizen donna une tape derrière la tête aux cheveux gris. Puis ils ne parlèrent plus, restant serré l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment ensemble.

**xXx**

Derrière la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie, c'était un tout autre spectacle qui se trouvait là. En effet, Kaname Tôsen était littéralement figé dans le couloir, Wonderweiss accroché à sa jambe.

- Dis-moi... C'est bien l'infirmerie à côté ? demanda-t-il.

- Héééééé ! répondit Wonderweiss.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

**xXx**

Pendant ce temps-là, Grimmjow s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec Ulquiorra. Le Sexta était épuisé de sa journée et, lâchant enfin la main du Cuarta, il s'affala sur le lit.

- Ils me font tous chier, c'est pas possible !

- Tu es déjà fatigué Grimmy ? lança Ulquiorra avec un air prédateur.

- Pourquoi ? grogna la panthère en train de s'endormir, étalé de tout son long sur le dos.

- Je croyais qu'on avait une partie à finir...

- Ouais mais non, tu m'as battu aux échecs et on a pas eu le temps de recommencer.

Ulquiorra se laissa tomber sur le corps du bleuté et lui donna un bon coup sur la tête.

- Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Pour ta stupidité. Et pour m'avoir écrasé le pied aussi.

- De quoi tu...

Grimmjow ne put pas finir sa phrase. En effet, Ulquiorra avait trouvé le moyen le plus efficace pour le faire taire : l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Après avoir eu la peau rouge de gêne, il eut la peau bleue. Ça allait très bien avec ses cheveux mais il commençait à avoir sérieusement besoin d'oxygène. Il repoussa Ulquiorra, respirant à plein poumon.

- T'as failli me tuer Ulqui !

- Moi ? Te tuer rien qu'en t'embrassant ? Il est tombé bien bas l'Espada le plus combatif de Las Noches !

- Gnagnagna !

Ulquiorra rigola un peu et ce fut au tour de Grimmy de le faire taire. Un peu surpris, il ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser violent de son partenaire. Il égara sa main sur la poitrine du félin, descendant de plus en plus bas, arrachant au Sexta...

- Tu ronronnes ?

- Hein quoi ? Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! Moi ronronner ? T'es maboul !

- Allez assume !

- Je vois pas de quoi tu paAAARH !

Ulquiorra avait contourné son trou de hollow avec ses doigts et sa main s'était glissée sous le pantalon de Grimmjow, attrapant son sexe avec un sourire perfide qui disait « Si tu rajoutes quoi que ce soit, je te castre ». Il fondit sur les lèvres du Sexta, qui gémissait sous les assauts de sa langue dominatrice. Le Cuarta stoppa le baiser et vint lécher le contour de la mâchoire pour ensuite mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui fit ronronner Grimmjow.

- Tu entends bien que tu ronronnes ! chuchota-t-il

- Tais-toi et continue ! haleta le félin.

Le Cuarta entreprit de faire languir sa proie et se décolla du corps de Grimmjow. Il se déshabilla avec une lenteur exaspérante, avant de déshabiller son partenaire tout aussi lentement. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller, recherchant le contact de son amant. Ne tenant plus cet éloignement, il plaqua une main derrière la nuque d'Ulquiorra et l'autre dans le bas du dos, obligeant la chauve souris à se plaquer contre lui. Il prit avidement les lèvres offertes devant lui, forçant le passage avec sa langue et jouant avec sa partenaire avec brutalité. Les deux Espadas gémirent de concert lors de cet échange brutal et avide.

Au bout d'un moment, Ulquiorra cassa le baiser, essoufflé et encore relié à la bouche de Grimmjow par un filet de bave. Il descendit un peu et alla taquiner les boutons de chair, tantôt les cajolant, tantôt les mordant légèrement. Une main baladeuse descendit et se saisit des deux verges pour leur appliquer un va-et-vient lent mais intense. Sous le plaisir, Grimmjow avait planté ses ongles dans le dos d'Ulquiorra, laissant de grandes griffures rouge vif dans le dos pâle de son amant. Lorsque ce dernier inséra directement deux doigts dans son intimité, la panthère poussa un cri assez peu viril, ressemblant étrangement à...

- En plus de ronronner, tu miaules ? C'est pas bon pour ton image...

- Raaaah ! hurla la panthère de frustration. C'est pas possible ! Tu peux pas juste te taire et continuer ?

- A tes ordres mon petit chaton ! se moqua Ulquiorra avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme çaAAAAAH !

Ulquiorra n'avait que très légèrement bougé les doigts mais c'était suffisant pour faire tordre de plaisir son petit chaton bleu. Il recommença deux ou trois fois avant de retirer ses doigts et embrasser avidement Grimmjow. Celui-ci râla de mécontentement, ressentant un vide dans son intimité avant de pousser un cri/miaulement de plaisir et douleur mêlés. Le Cuarta l'avait pénétré sans la moindre douceur, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible. Il attendit un peu que Grimmjow s'habitue et souleva une de ses jambes pour la mettre sur son épaule et atteindre sa prostate plus facilement. Il commença par des va-et-vient lents mais l'antre chaude et serrée du Sexta lui faisait perdre la tête. Il accéléra ses mouvements, frappant la prostate de son amant à chaque coup. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus prononcés tandis que Grimmjow hurlait presque. Les mains de ce dernier s'étaient désespérément accrochées au dos de la chauve-souris comme une amarre pour ne pas se perdre dans ce tourbillon de plaisir.

Sentant que la jouissance était proche pour lui, Ulquiorra attrapa la verge du bleuté et le masturba au même rythme que ses coups de butoir. Une grimace de douleur s'ajouta à son visage déjà déformé par le plaisir, sentant les ongles dans son dos s'enfoncer encore plus profondément et du sang couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il continua ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes, avant de crier et de se déverser dans l'intimité du félin. Celui-ci se déversa entre les deux torses dans un rugissement puissant.

Ulquiorra se retira et s'effondra, épuisé, sur le corps de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement une dernière fois avant de tomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

**xXx**

Derrière la porte, le sort semblait s'acharner sur l'homme qui fixait le vide.

- C'est pas possible, d'abord à l'infirmerie et maintenant dans la chambre de Grimmjow ? désespéra Kaname.

- Hééééééé ! bava Wonderweiss, toujours accroché à sa jambe

- Non ! Arrête de baver sur moi ! En plus avec ce que j'entends c'est pas le top...

**xXx**

Grimmjow se réveilla emprisonné dans les bras d'Ulquiorra qui était littéralement en train de lui baver dessus. Il marmonnait dans son sommeil :

- Grimmy, ronronne encore, t'es mignon...

- Je suis TOUT sauf mignon Ulqui ! pesta la panthère tout en tentant de se libérer de l'étreinte de son partenaire.

Il le fit "maladroitement" tomber du lit, et le Cuarta se retrouva face contre terre dans un bruit de craquement d'os. En effet, Ulquiorra venait de se briser le nez. Jaggerjack ne bougea pas, il pensait que la chauve-souris dépressive allait se lever d'un bond pour l'engueuler et il contempla alors les grandes griffures qu'il avait dans le dos. Mais rien ne se produisit et au bout de quelques minutes, la panthère se rendit enfin compte qu'il dormait encore comme une masse avec tout de même une grimace de douleur dessinée sur son visage.

Grimmjow essaya de se lever mais se crispa et miaula de douleur, songeant que heureusement qu'Ulquiorra était endormi sinon il se serait encore foutu de sa gueule. Il jeta un regard au "truc" étalé par terre et soupira en remarquant que du sang s'était accumulé sous son nez.

- Bon ça suffit le club des nez cassés ! Va falloir t'amener à l'infirmerie maintenant.

- Griiiiimm...

- ... Ou pas.

Le bleuté regarda désespérément Ulquiorra qui bavait comme un escargot. Il eu pitié de lui et décida de quand même l'emmener à l'infirmerie au lieu de le laisser ici. Et puis il fallait que lui-même prenne un médoc' pour son mal de cul. Il se rhabilla puis chopa Schiffer, rhabillé également, pour le percher sur son épaule en mode sac à patate et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre à l'infirmerie sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui les attendait.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Grimmjow tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée à clé.

- C'est quoi c'bordel ! s'énerva le bleuté, une veine battant sur sa tempe.

Il pulvérisa la porte sans attendre, à bon coup de cero, en bon brutal qui se respecte et entra dans l'infirmerie avant de se figer sur place en laissant tomber Ulquiorra lourdement sur le sol. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, complètement choqué.

Sur l'unique lit occupé se trouvait Gin et Sôsuke, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes, qui dévisageaient la panthère. Le grisé était devenu rouge comme une pivoine et tentait par tout les moyens de se cacher avec la couverture. Aizen, lui, ne bougeait pas, étant lui aussi rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ulquiorra se décida enfin à se réveiller. Il leva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et eut une violente hémorragie nasale qui le fit se relever d'un bond.

- Ai... Aizen-sama !

Le seigneur du Hueco Mundo se plaqua le visage dans un coussin et lâcha un grognement de douleur ; il avait oublié que son nez était cassé. Gin ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui lui causa un nouveau coup derrière la tête.

Ulquiorra et Grimmjow ne bougèrent pas. Le Cuarta porta la main sur son nez, ressantant des élancements désagréables qui se diffusèrent également dans son dos. Il fixa le bleuté d'un regard noir et celui-ci détourna les yeux en sifflotant.

- Sortez tous les deux ! lança Sôsuke en balançant un coussin le plus fort possible dans la tête d'Ulquiorra qui tomba à la renverse sous le rire non dissimulé de Grimmjow.

Schiffer se releva d'un bond et alla mettre un bon coup de poing dans la face de la panthère bleue.

- Te marre pas toi ! fit-il d'un ton aggressif.

Jaggerjack se massa le nez devenu douloureux après le coup du Cuarta et ne put retenir un grognement de mécontentement. Voyant que les deux Espadas ne daignaient pas sortir, Aizen fit surgir son reiatsu qui glaça le sang de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra et fit vibrer Gin. Il en baissa ensuite l'intensité et fixa les deux arrancars avec un regard furieux et menaçant. Il n'eut même pas à prononcer un seul mot que ses futures victimes avaient déjà disparues.

- LA POOOOORTEUH ! gueula Ichimaru.

- Y'A PLUS DE POOOOOORTE ! lui répondit la voix bien lointaine de Grimmjow.

- Et merde, se plaignit Sôsuke en se levant, rhabille toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre nous voit !

Il balança les vêtements de Gin sur la tête de leur propriétaire avant de se rhabiller en quatrième vitesse et de commencer à partir.

- Ben... Où tu vas ? demanda le grisé.

- La ferme ! Aïe !

Le brun plaqua ses mains sur son dérrière douloureux.

- C'est douloureux mon petit Sôsuke ?

- ...

- Bah dis-moi quelque chose !

- La ferme ! Je te hais !

Aizen grimaça et sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant Ichimaru seul. Celui-ci fit une moue déçue et se rhabilla avant de sortir à son tour pour rejoindre la salle de réunion, se rappelant qu'une réunion qui devait avoir lieu n'avait toujours pas commencé.

Quand il arriva à destination, il se rendit compte que la salle était vide, ou presque : dans un coin sombre au fond de la salle se trouvait Tôsen qui marmonnait on ne sait quoi. Il était seul, Wonderweiss l'ayant miraculeusement lâché. Gin regarda Kaname en levant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi il était là à marmonner dans son coin. Le grisé s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit avant de déclarer assez violement :

- Et bien Tôsen ! On complote dans son coin ?

L'interpellé eut un violent sursaut.

- Je ne complote pas Ichimaru, je désepère dans mon coin !

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je passe devant l'infirmerie, j'entends des gémissements, devant la chambre de Szayel, pareil ! Devant la chambre de Nnoitora, idem ! Devant la chambre de Grimmjow, rebelote ! J'en peux plus !

- Bah... Au moins tu n'as pas l'image, soit heureux !

Kaname planta son regard aveugle dans celui de Gin, figeant ce dernier sur place.

- Sinon... La réunion, elle... elle commence bientôt ? bégaya-t-il.

- Elle est annulée ! retentit une voix grave et impérieuse. Je ne pourrais pas la présider aujourd'hui, je perdrais la face devant l'Espada sinon.

Aizen pénétra dans la salle, le visage grognon et une main plaquée sur le bas du dos. Il avançait vers les deux dirigeants, Gin tremblant devant la prestance de celui qu'il avait dominé et Tôsen marmonnant toujours dans son coin à propos des périodes de chaleur des animaux, allez savoir pourquoi !

- D'ailleurs, reprit Sôsuke, il faudra réparer la porte de l'infirmerie et refaire le plein d'anti-douleur. Lorsque j'ai voulu en prendre, le stock était presque vide. Il diminue rapidement ses derniers temps, je sais pas pourquoi...

A cette dernière phrase, Tôsen craqua et poussa un cri à fendre les âmes et les hollows.

- C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Il commença à se frapper la tête sur le sol. Mais malheureusement, son nez prit un coup et il s'évanouit. Gin resta perplexe et Aizen se pinça doucement le nez en soupirant pour ne pas se faire mal.

- Ben... Sôsuke, il faut retourner à l'infirmerie !

- Ne sois pas aussi joyeux Gin ! C'est toi qui prend Kaname.

- Pourquoi moi ? se plaignit le grisé.

- Parce que j'ai un mal de chien au cul ! J'ai déjà du mal à marcher correctement alors avec un poids sur l'épaule j'imagine même pas ! Et puis je suis ton supérieur, tu m'obéis et point barre !

- Ahlala ! Ce que tu peux être douillet. En plus tout à l'heure si je me souviens bien, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire que je désobé...

- Gin, fit Aizen d'un ton menaçant et en faisant monter son reiatsu de manière fulgurante, ne dit pas un mot de plus ou je fais en sorte que tu ne puisse plus jamais me dominer. Tu prends Kaname et on va à l'infirmerie.

- Ou... Oui. Désolé.

Avançant en silence, les deux shinigamis et la loque assomée en sac à patate, croisèrent Szayel les cheveux en pétard, le regard ensomeillé, la tenue en désordre et une main sur le bas du dos. Gin l'intercepta.

- Ah ! Szayel, on va avoir besoin de toi, Tôsen s'est cassé le nez.

- Encore un nez cassé ? soupira la Barbie. Je pourrais pas m'en occuper tout de suite, je viens de me réveiller et y'a eu une montée de reiatsu, ça a dû réveiller tout ceux qui dormaient.

Loin, très loin, la voix endormie de Starrk pesta contre celui qui avait osé le réveiller avec son reiatsu infernal. Mais heureusement pour les oreilles de Lilynette, il se calma et se rendormit bien vite.

Arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, Szayel poussa un cri horrifié face à l'état de la pièce. La porte était réduite en cendres, le mur était défoncé, il y avait des tâches de sang sur le sol, un oreiller gisait par terre et plusieurs lits avaient les draps complètement sans dessus dessous.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? murmura la Barbie scientifique sous le choc. On dirait qu'il y a eu une guerre...

"En quelques sorte" pensèrent simultanément Aizen et Ichimaru, se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques temps plus tôt. Szayel entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre, aidé par Gin qui déposa Tôsen sur un lit intact. Sôsuke essayant lui aussi d'aider dans la mesure du possible.

- N'empêche, j'aimerais bien savoir qui a fait ça, reprit le scientifique en fixant le mur démolit.

- Qui sait ? fit Gin avec son éternel sourire avant de s'assoir lourdement sur un lit.

Il lança un regard à Aizen signifiant "Tu ne peux pas t'assoir ? Quel dommage !". L'ex capitaine de la cinquième division le froudroya du regard et s'appuya contre un mur, observant Szayel ausculter méticuleusement le nez de Tôsen.

- Il a bien le nez cassé, soupira-t-il. Et il arrête pas de parler en délirant à propos de quelque chose de pas possible et des animaux... En chaleur ? C'est quoi ce binz ? On dirait qu'il fait une dépression nerveuse...

- Qui sait ? re-fit Gin avec un sourire navré.

Aizen soupira fortement avant de laisser la suite des opérations à Gin et partit se reposer.

**xXx**

Le lendemain, la réunion put enfin avoir lieu, avec tous les espadas répondant à l'appel, sans exeption. Si Starrk dormait comme à son habitude, Hallibel était surprise : Aizen avait un sparadrap sur le nez, ainsi que Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Le troisième dirigeant était aux abonnés absent mais Gin avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire, avec un sourire qui ne convainc absolument personne. Ce à quoi Szayel avait marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de s'endormir épuisé contre Nnoitora.

- Le pauvre Szayel, il est K.O. Avec tous les nez cassés et la dépression de Tôsen...

- Eh bien, tu fais dans le sentimental maintenant le clown ? lança le bleuté.

- Ta gueule Grimmjow ! C'est à cause de toi que Szayel est mort de fatigue !

- C'est pas moi qui l'ait fait crier hier à ce que je sache !

- Et toi alors ? Vu comme t'as hurlé... ou plutôt miaulé hier, je me demande comment tu fais pour tenir ! C'était épique à entendre d'ailleurs, on aurait dit un chaton qu'on égorgeait ! ricana l'asperge.

- Tu exagères un peu Nnoitora. Grimmjow peut miauler comme un chaton mais ça ne ressemblait pas à un chaton qu'on égorgeait, dit Ulquiorra de sa voix blasée.

- Oh vos gueules tout les deux ! T'es de quel coté Ulqui ? Et toi Nnoitora tu dit ça juste parce que t'es en manque !

- REPETE POUR VOIR ? hurla le Quinta en se levant.

- Oh oh ! J'aurais touché la corde sensible ? se moqua le Sexta avec un sourire de vainqueur.

- Grimmjow, Nnoitora, vous vous calmez IMMEDIATEMENT !

Les deux fautifs se turent instantanément, Aizen avait presque hurlé alors que quand il s'énervait, il ne faisait qu'augmenter son reiatsu, il ne haussait jamais la voix. Mais la journée de la veille avait été éprouvante pour ses nerfs et son corps.

- Grimmjow, reprit Aizen, par rapport à hier, lorsque tu es en retard, en particulier avec Ulquiorra, frappe à la porte avant d'entrer. Pense aux gens qui pourrait se trouver derrière...

- Désolé Aizen-sama, fit tout penaud la panthère réduite à l'état de chaton voulant se cacher sous la table.

- Ensuite, le stock d'anti-douleur a été refait. Ne vous jetez pas dessus. La porte de l'infirmerie a également été réparée, il suffit de baisser la poignée pour l'ouvrir Grimmjow, déclara Aizen appuyant son regard sur sa victime. Si elle ne s'ouvre pas, cela signifie qu'il ne faut pas rentrer et évite de détruire le mur avec un cero !

- Désolé Aizen-sama, répéta le chaton, se tassant un peu plus sur son siège.

- Pour terminer, je pense que vous le savez tous, Tôsen est en dépression nerveuse. Il est interdit à tout le monde de parler de ce que vous avez fait hier, en particulier Ulquiorra, Nnoitora, Grimmjow et Szayel. Barragan, tu passeras le message à Ggio et Nnoitora à Tesla. Maintenant si quelqu'un a des réclamations à faire, qu'il le fasse tout de suite sinon la réunion est terminée et vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations _en silence ! _

Grimmjow se leva immédiatement suivi par Ulquiorra puis le reste de l'Espada. Un fois tout le monde parti, laissant les deux dirigeants seuls dans la salle, Aizen croisa les bras sur la table et y nicha sa tête en soupirant.

- Tous les problèmes sont enfin réglés, c'est pas possible comme c'est crevant !

- Fatigué mon petit Sôsuke ? demanda Gin avec un début de sourire pervers.

- Arrête avec ce surnom ! Et oui je suis fatigué. J'ai encore mal au cul en plus.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ichimaru s'assit sur la table en tailleur en face d'Aizen et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Le possesseur des-dit cheveux releva la tête et apprécia la vue, avant de lâcher :

- T'es à croquer Gin.

Surpris, Gin resta bloqué dans son geste, avant de commencer à enlever lentement son haut d'uniforme blanc.

- Et bien vas-y, croque-moi, dit-il avec un sourire à la fois pervers et joueur.

Sôsuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

**xXx**

Dans la chambre du Cuarta, Grimmjow n'arrêtait pas de râler.

- Vaquer à nos occupations _en silence ?_ Ils sont les premiers à pas le faire ! J'vais leur en toucher deux mots à ces deux-là...

- Non Grimm, fais pas ça ! implora Ulquiorra, attrapant son bras en étant allongé sur le lit. Si tu les déranges comme hier, je donne pas cher de ta peau, alors n'y va pas !

Grimmjow se retourna vers son gothique préféré et soupira.

- Ca va j'ai compris, j'y vais pas. Et arrête de m'faire les yeux doux, j'vais te sauter dessus !

- Houla non merci, tu es bien trop lourd, surtout en ce moment avec toutes les sucreries que tu manges t'as pris du poids. En plus t'as ramollis au lit...

- Hein ? J'vais t'montrer moi si j'ai ramollis !

Et là dessus, Grimmjow se jeta sur Ulquiorra et lui prouva bien qu'il n'avait pas ramollis au lit. Ulquiorra ne put se lever de la journée.

**#FIN#**

**#**

**Note 4: **Ceci conclut donc cet OS.

**Note 5: **Je remercie Luhschiffer d'avoir trouvé le courage de réécrire sur ordinateur ce qui a été fait sur papier. Merci à toi ! :D

**Note 6: **J'ai comme projet d'écrire un OS qui se base seulement sur le couple Sôsuke/Gin. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, donc tenez vous au courant ;)

**Note 7: **Merci à tous d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
